


Taken

by giuliana



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Angst, Dan Howell/Phil Lester One Shot, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Heartbreak, Hurt Dan Howell, Hurt Phil Lester, Last Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Platonic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Sad Dan Howell, Sad Phil Lester, Short One Shot, Soulmates, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giuliana/pseuds/giuliana
Summary: Dan and Phil broke up years ago, but they managed to still be friends and they've been living together ever since. The thing is, Dan has never stopped loving Phil through all of this years, and the moment that Dan never wanted to become true, was happening... Phil was seeing someone.





	Taken

Dan was alone in his bedroom, going through tumblr with nothing else in mind, until he sees some phan art that a fan made, and he feels something weird in his chest.

This phan art showed him cuddling with Phil in their bed, but there was a big window in the ceiling that let them see the stars, and there was a random quote written in the bottom right of the digital painting that said “You are my own star”.

After reading that he closed his laptop, and curled into his bedshits. He had tears in his eyes, rolling down his cheeks, struggling to breathe as he was with his face on his pillow.

He and Phil broke up in 2012, but they never let go of each other anyways, so they figured out a way to keep their friendship, which is what brought them to the place were they are now. And also, Phil was the reason Dan had kept going since 2009, so he wasn’t going to lose him that easily.

Yes, Dan managed to keep their friendship alive, but he never managed to forget how much he loves Phil, and not only as his best friend.

Now is 2019, and he keeps loving his best friend the same way as he did when they met 10 years ago at the train station. He keeps wanting to kiss him every time they are together, every time Phil smiles, every time he feels bad, he wants to kiss him and tell him how in love he is, and how much of an asshole he is for letting him go seven years ago for that stupid video and the stupid fans that had put a lot of pressure on both of them.

The next morning, Dan goes to the kitchen and finds Phil standing next to the counter, stealing his cereal, but Dan doesn’t say anything, because despite he hates watching Phil steal his food, he also loves watching him do that, he loves watching Phil thinking he is more clever than Dan is, and that Dan won’t notice he has been eating from his cereal box.

“Hey, you. What do you think you’re doing?” Dan takes the box away from Phil’s hands. “Is it necessary for you to steal my cereal? You actually have yours Phil!” He starts giggling while watching Phil turn red.

“I’m sorry! But the cereal was calling for me. Actually, the box was calling my name and it was screaming in agony ‘Please Phil! Eat me, eat me!’, so I had to save the cereal from your dirty mouth” Phil giggles too, and turns towards the living room, but Dan stands there, thinking that, some time ago, Phil has tasted his “dirty mouth” and he looked like he really liked it.

Dan shakes his head, and walks into the living room, watching Phil looking at his phone with a big smile, and his cheeks were a bit red.

He remembers that was Phil’s face every time Dan texted him or said something a bit dirty to him when they were texting each other from across the room, back when they were together. So Dan starts to wonder if Phil is seeing someone.

Just thinking about that hurts Dan a lot, more than he would actually have thought it would hurt when this time would come.

Dan sits next to Phil in silence, and when Phil notices Dan, he turns his face towards Dan’s, and he has a fond smile, but Dan doens’t think it’s because of him.

“What happens Dan?”

“Sorry, it’s nothing.” Dan bites his lips, thinking he is about to break down and start crying in front of his best friend.

“Ok you’re biting your lip, that means that there’s something going on, now you’ve to tell me, I don’t care about your excuses.”

“Are you seeing someone?”. That wasn’t supposed to get away from Dan’s mouth, neither with that tone in his voice, as if he was judging Phil for living his life and also a bit hurt.

“Well, I should have told you before, but you were faster to find out than I thought.” Dan watches as Phil takes his hands and intertwine their fingers. “It’s nothing official, but I’ve met this guy called Liam at Starbucks. He was really handsome, and when I was going to paid for my order, he pay for me, and then we started talking for a while on one of this Starbucks sofas, and he asked for my number so I gave it to him”.

Dan was looking at his feet now, not knowing what to say, or do, or anything at all. He was in literal pain, he was feeling betrayed by his ex boyrfriend, actual best friend. He was feeling jealous of this Liam guy, he felt he was going to lose everything.

He stayed in silence for a whole minute, knowing that Phil was looking directly at him. He knew he had to feel happy for his best friend, he had to be happy because Phil was able to go on with his life, and he didn’t stuck himself to Dan and the old memories they’ve made together.

Another minute passed, and they were both in complete silence, the only sound they could hear was the oxygen coming in and out of their noses. Phil held Dan’s hands tighter, and that’s when Dan finally met Phil’s eyes. And that’s when something that either of them was expecting happened.

“I’m so fucking in love with you Phil Lester, I’ve been in love with you from our first to our last kiss, and from then on. I’ve never stopped loving you.” Phil closed his eyes now, listening to every single word that came out of Dan’s mouth.

Now Dan was scared, because he was thinking to himself that he ruined everything for them. He thought that was the end, there he was with his stupid mouth and feelings, ruining once again every single promise he made to himself and to Phil, ruining the life they’d built together.

“This is… this is incredible Dan.” Phil moved his hands away from Dan’s, and then he stood up, looking at the ceiling. “It’s incredible, it’s like… it feels like you only want me when I’m taken.”

Dan heard Phil with attention, and at the verge of tears, still sitting on the couch, watching as he lost the only person that mattered in his life. Phil kept speaking.

“It feels like you don’t really want me at all, and now that you can’t have me you suddely want me. Now that i’m with somedoby else, you come and tell me you love me?”.

“Phil I’m so sorry that’s not-“

Phil didn’t let him finish, he kept speaking.

“You’re literally messing with my head, I can’t believe this Dan.” Phil sighed, and then he talked again. “Who do you think you are?”.

“No Phil I don’t want to hurt you for the love of whatever God you believe in, I-“. Again, he couldn’t finish.

“No, Dan, let me finish for God’s sake.” Dan was crying now, not knowing how to stop the tears. “I’ve been in love with you Dan, since our last freaking kiss back in 2012, until now. So that’s why this feels like a stupid joke, because we’ve both been in love with each other since the last kiss, but now that I needed to try to move on with my life, to forget how much I love you, to forget you as the love of my life and my soulmate, you come and tell me you’ve been in love with me all of this time.”

Dan’s eyes were opened as if they were plates. Phil was the one crying now. He sighed, and spoke again.

“So that’s why I reacted like this, because I don’t think you know how many times I’ve wanted to kiss you and I couldn’t, because you don’t know at all how much I’ve cried at night thinking that I was never going to find someone as amazing as you. Because you’re my fucking best friend and my stupid soulmate Dan, because I love you so much, and it hurts to love you more than you can imagine.”

Dan couldn’t move, and neither could he stop crying nor Phil. They were both in silence now, looking at different directions, not knowing what to say anymore.

They’d been in love all of this time. They both have been crying during the night for each other, not knowing at all about any of this. Both thinking that the person who was sleeping in the next room was the love of their lifes, but that they were never going to get back together.

Dan had the courage to stand up from the couch after five long minutes, and hugged Phil as tight as he could. At first, Phil didn’t move, but then he hugged Dan back. Both of them were crying in each other’s arms, feeling stupid, thinking about all the time they’ve been wasting, acting as if they were just friends, when their feelings for each other were there for the last 10 years of their lives.

Dan is the first of the two of them to start speaking.

“I’m sorry, I never meant to hurt you in any way Phil, and I’m sure you know that. I’d never hurt you, because I just love you so much than I would never be able to hurt you at all.” Phil is looking at Dan now, still holding him tight around his arms. “And if this guy you’ve met is making you even more happy than I ever could, I’m totally going to at least try to erase all of my feelings-“. He was interrupted again.

But this time, it was Phil’s lips on his own lips, kissing him softly and holding him tight against his body. Dan then understood what was happening, and managed to put his arms around Phil’s neck. They missed each others lips so fucking much.

They missed the taste their kisses had, how well their lips fit together.

A moment later, they stopped to take some air, and this time Phil started speaking while pressing his forehead against Dan’s.

“I love you Dan, more than I’ve ever loved anyone else. Do you really think that after this, I’d walk away with another guy that I barely know? Dan, don’t make me laugh, please.” They giggled, and Phil closed his eyes for a second, then he proceeded. “I want to be with you forever Dan, I’ve loved you since the very first second we met, and that will never ever change.”

Dan was crying once again, not being able to believe this was real.

“I can’t believe this is real.” He said, and then “What? Phil! That hurts, what the hell?”

“You said you couldn’t believe this was real, so I pinched you in the arm so you made sure this is more real than you think”.

“You spork.” They stared at each other, and then Dan spoke again. “I don’t want that to be our second last kiss ever, because I want to kiss you forever. I missed your lips so much.”

“And I missed yours too. Also, I’ll make sure we don’t have a last kiss ever again, Dan.”

So they kissed again, and again, neither of them believing anything of this, but believing in each other, in every word they said, and knowing that if they made it till here, after 10 years, they could make it till the end of their days.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm sorry if this wasn't what you were expecting, because this was my first ever phan one shot in my life, literally, and also if there's any typo or something in the text, I didn't mean to, english isn't my first language and I tried my best :).  
> I really hoped you liked this, and let me know if you would like me to make more of this!


End file.
